Uchiha Restoration
by kat-blossom
Summary: By the way, Uchiha Shitsuke.. Hihihi! He stretched out his hand expecting Sasuke to take it but instead, he saw a very shock expression pointed on the man's face.[sasusaku][shitsuke]please read and review! hope u like it! thanks!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone!... This story is all about the restoration of Uchiha clan... well--- obviously..check the title..! Well.. i think its great! just read and review afterwards... I'd better be going... still have to study for the terms... vavooooosh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will return Sakura, I promise..." a raven-haired lad just muttered to his girl before going to sleep. "

I know Sasuke-kun.. I know..." with that, she closed her emerald swollen eyes and rest in the arms of her most beloved shinobi.

Sasuke after four consecutive years, returned to Konoha but still an avenger because he haven't had the chance to kill his elder brother, Itachi. Four years of training with Orochimaru and he already had gotten stronger. Strong enough to kill his own Master Orochimaru who gave him the knowledge he possesses.

He returned, everyone was waiting for him and even though he already betrayed Konoha Village, Tsunade-sama still accepted him and gave him her full respect as a ninja. Training in Konoha for two years made Sasuke very very strong. He decided to continue his revenge but promised everyone to return after.

The next morning...

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" she heard the smooth voices of her friends then suddenly remembered Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun! Where is he? Where is Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a very worried voice.

Ino just bowed her head same with Hinata.

"He's gone..." Tenten shuttered.

Sakura was shocked. "He didn't even say goodbye..."

"He said he don't want to see you cry anymore." Ino muttered.

Sad tears began to stream down the pale face of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"We're sorry, Sakura-chan." Hinata sadly shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later...

"I'm back... Sakura..." then suddenly, a raven-haired boy with the same onyx eyes bumped him and knocked him down the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the boy said, "dude.. nice spiky hair!" the boy commented.

"Sorry kid." Sasuke mumbled under his breath but enough for the boy to hear it.

"Kid! I'm not just an ordinary kid for your information!" Sasuke became kinda irritated with the boy because of its talkative mouth.

"Ok then, who are you?" he asked in his usual stoic voice.

"If you want to know my name, state your name first!" Sasuke remembered that line way back from his gennin days. He smirked.

"He's pretty smart for a little boy.." he inwardly thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yours?"

"Wow! Dude, that is so totally cool! I thought I was the only Uchiha boy in this village. By the way, Uchiha Shitsuke.. Hihihi!" He stretched out his hand expecting Sasuke to take it but instead, he saw a very shock expression pointed on the man's face.

"What's the problem Sasuke-san?" Shitsuke asked, and brought down his little tiny weenie hand.

"No really.. what's your name?" Sasuke asked again.

"Uchiha Shitsuke, why?" Shitsuke responded.

"I am seriously serious! What's your name.. i mean real whole name?"

"Uchiha Shitsuke! Want me to repeat again? Uchiha Shitsuke!"

"Really?" the little boy just nodded yes. All of a sudden, they heard voices coming toward them.

"Shitsuke, come on!" a blonde boy shrieked. Sasuke again, was shocked to see a boy who looks exactly like Naruto but with pearl-white eyes. Together with him is a boy with black lazy-looking eyes with hair tied up in a pineapple-like ponytail looking exactly the same as Shikamaru. Next to him is also a little guy who looks similar to Neji.. they are just like identical twins but the boy is a lot smaller.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"Freaky..." he muttered.

"Hey guys!" Shitsuke called. "I met someone who is also an Uchiha."

"Hi there! By the way, I'm Uzumaki Nabutomi, this is my cousin Hyuuga Yoriteji and this is Nara Ishikaga. Please to meet you!" Nabutomi cheerfully intoduced.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke!" Shitsuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke... I think I've heard that name before..." Yoriteji said.

"Yeah.. me too! Where did I hear that... umm... argh! I hate thinking.. it's too troublesome!" Ishikaga complained.

"Isn't it weird guys? He looks exactly, perfectly like Shitsuke...umm... well, only a bit bigger!" Yoriteji said.

"Yeah!" Nabutomi agreed.

"Troublesome!" Ishikaga muttered.

Upon noticing the way the little boys speak and do, he immediately remembered his friends. Suddenly, Sasuke's bloodline limit activated.

"Cool! You also have sharingan and it's reached its full stage! Now let me show you mine.." Shitsuke closed his eyes and when he opened it again, Sharingan was activated but not as high as Sasuke's.

This made Sasuke wonder... He was the only Uchiha survivor... How come this is possible?

"Now this is strange! Am I dreaming or what?" he thought and slightly pinched himself... just to be sure.

"Why do you have Sharingan Shitsuke?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I am an Uchiha! But it's strange that my mother do not have sharingan even though she is an Uchiha.."

"You have a mother?"

"Of course I have a mother! Everybody has a mother. Do you wanna meet her? She's smart, the best-medic nin not to mention that she is the apprentice of the hokage and..umm.. what else.. ah..she has an abnormal pink hair but she's beautiful cause even though she already has a son, boys are still drooling over her!" Shitsuke proudly stated.

"Pink hair? Sakura..." he softly whispered.

"Yeah!" Shitsuke said.

"What?"

"Yeah.. I mean you're right! Come on, I'll let you meet her!" Shitsuke dragged Sasuke but of course he's too heavy so Nabutomi, Yoriteji and Ishikaga helped him.

They dragged Sasuke all the way to Uchiha Mansion but, before they could straightly go there, three shinobis walked in the opposite direction of their track and so they stopped. Sasuke was shocked to see Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Otou-san!" Nabutomi screamed.

"Nabutomi!" Naruto responded.

"Troublesome!" Ishikaga muttered.

"Yeah.. troublesome!" Shikamaru smirked and put a hand on his son's head.

"Hey! Look outo-san, he looks exactly like Shitsuke." Yoriteji told Neji while pulling down his shirt.

"Uchiha..." muttered Neji.

"You two know each other?" Yoriteji asked.

"Son.. he is my rival, Sasuke!" Neji responded.

"Oh.. that is why his name is familiar.." the boy said.

"SASUKE-TEME! Welcome back team mate!" screamed Naruto.

"Oi teme, how's life going? Mission successful?" asked the lazy bum.

"Hn."

"Still 'man of few words' huh?" Shikamaru teased.

"Aa. So, they are your sons?"

"Yeah... You already met him?" Neji asked.

"Him... who?" He scratched his head.

"Shitsuke! Oh... so you don't know him yet.. Well... Sasuke, meet Shitsuke, your son. And Shitsuke, meet your daddy, Uchiha Sasuke." The two onyx boys were so shocked. Totally that it made their jaws dropped.

"So, y-your m-my f-fa-father...Otou-san!" Shitsuke ran to his father and hugged him very tight. Sasuke let out a sigh and smiled.

"Son..." he muttered.

"I thought you don't care about us so you just left! Mom is so worried about you!"

"Of course not Shitsuke. Cry no more.. I'm back..." Tears of joy flowed in the eyes of the Uchiha boy.

The fathers and sons watched the two Uchihas embrace each other like there's no more tomorrows to come.

"Come on... You said you'll let me meet your mother."

"Yeah! I'll let you meet my mommy--- well, your wife." They all laughed then suddenly, Shikamaru's wrist watch beeped.

"Oh.. crap! Ishikaga, we need to go home.. your mommy's waiting for us!" Shikamaru told his son.

"Mommy?"

"Oh.. yeah Sasuke, by the way.. Me and Ino are married. That troublesome girl."

"Oh... goodluck in your troublesome life Shika!" he teased.

"Otou-san, I want to eat ramen..." Nabutomi said.

"Ok.. so, we'll go now.. see you tomorrow guys!" Naruto said.

"Who is his wife?" Sasuke asked.

"My cousin Hinata.. and I'm with Tenten now.." Neji said.

"I see that many things have changed.." Sasuke said looking at his son.

"Otou-san, are we going to train today?"

"Yeah.. bye Uchiha."

"Aa."

"Bye Yori-san!" Shitsuke said.

"So... Shitsuke, let's go see your mom.."

"Hn."

"You are really my son!" And they track their way down to the Uchiha mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! I'm here!" Shitsuke yelled.

"Shitsuke.. Oh.. what happened? Your eyes are swollen.. Did you cry?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Don't mind me! By the way, I have a surprise for you!"

"Again? Hum... Another extraordinary surprise?" Shitsuke nodded happily.

"Really? Oh.. let me guess! Umm... an insects? flowers? or..." "

No! This is different!" Shitsuke said cutting off her sentence.

"Ok.. let me see it!" Shitsuke looked back.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar chakra nearby. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke jumped down from a cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

"Sasuke?... SASUKE!" just like what Shitsuke did, she ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I really missed you, Sasuke-kun!"

"I missed you too Sakura! Really..."

Tears started to flow. Sasuke gently brushed his fingers on his pink locks and this made Sakura feel better.

"Stop crying now Sakura.. I'm here.. I'm back... and I will never ever leave you again. Especially now that we have Shitsuke.."

"Huh! You already met him?"

"Yeah... why didn't you told me that you are pregnant?"

"Well.. actually, I just knew it at the time that you left Konoha. I'm so sorry.."

"Nothing to say sorry about."

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you more!" He whispered to her ear.

"Hihi!" Shitsuke just smirked.

"Come here Shitsuke!" Sasuke called his son.

"Now we're a happy family!"

"You know, he looks exactly like you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shuttered.

"Yeah.. but the talkative, blabbering mouth and overenthusiastic annoying personality came from you!" he teased.

"Haha..."

Sasuke carried Shitsuke in his one arm and wrapped his other arm in Sakura's waist as they went inside the Uchiha Mansion.

Then Sasuke murmured, "Well, I guess the restoration of the Uchiha clan had started!" then he kissed Sakura passionately on the lips.

THE END... for now..hihi... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Wait for the SEQUEL ok! Please review! THANKS! MWAH!


End file.
